


Penny For Your Thoughts

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I'll add more chapters if I can, I'm thinking of making this only four chapters for now, Other, Violence, but I don't want to promise anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: When Robin meets three knights, they get involved in something much larger than any of them. Also known as a role swap AU where Frederick is the prince!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @witchnyx post about a Fire Emblem Role Swap AU, and @hyolks' beautiful art! Thank you both for giving me permission to use your wonderful ideas and art as inspiration!
> 
> Wytchnyx's original post: http://witchnyx.tumblr.com/post/157753502782/witchnyx-witchnyx-k-like-fredlissa
> 
> hyolks art: http://hyolks.tumblr.com/post/161594340525/witchnyx-made-a-post-about-roleswap-au-months-ago

 

Chapter 1

 

Robin had woken up two days ago, highly confused and with absolutely no memory of who they were. They had spent those two days searching through the things they had on them, and following a path they hoped would lead to somewhere habitable. At last they had arrived. It was a small town on a river, with stone buildings and stalls selling food and fabrics in a town square. Working people dressed in plain clothes smiled and greeted each other. As Robin wandered somewhat aimlessly, a young lady approached them. “You new around here?”

Robin looked away from the building they had been staring at and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“No need to be nervous friend, you’ll find the people here are very friendly. Can I help you find anything?”

Robin paused for a moment before meeting the woman’s eyes. “Where am I?”

The woman blinked a few times, her eyebrows furrowing with a question, but she answered. “We’re fairly close to the border of Ylisse, if you keep going south you’ll reach the ocean, and if you go north you’ll be going to the capital, Ylisstol.” Robin couldn’t help but frown as the women spoke, all of the names were foreign. “Are you alright lad?”

Robin opened their mouth to speak, but stopped suddenly as their hair bristled. Instead they pushed the woman down, and an explosion of heat scorched Robin’s skin and exploded behind them. All around them yells broke out, and before they could even begin to understand what had happened Robin was pulled back and thrown to the ground. Bandits were tearing down stalls and throwing others to the ground, and the town's central building was ablaze. The woman watched wide eyed as the man who had pushed Robin to the ground now yanked him up. “Don’t just sit there, move, unless you wanna end up hurt.” The woman fell in step with Robin as they were shoved with the other villagers.

Robin spoke quietly under their breath, directing their words to anyone who could hear him. “Listen to me, do as they say. They won’t have mercy on anyone.”

The woman who had helped them trembled. She looked at Robin from the corner of her eye. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Robin, now hush, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The villagers all huddled together as the bandits tore apart their homes and businesses, searching for anything they could sell, and three men guarded the villagers, making sure none of them moved. Robin didn’t know anything about who these villagers were, but they knew that they were innocent people with children and lives who needed to stay safe.

Then, without warning, three strangers broke through the trees. A young lady on a pegasus swooped down and killed one of the men, a man on a horse cut through enemies like they were air, and young man on foot charged right into the fray, covering the pegasus knights back. Robin lunged to their feet, and in one swift movement unsheathed their sword and stabbed the bandit closest to them. They felt their stomach lurch as the sword sunk into the man, but they didn’t hesitate before charging at the next one. Both of the guards turned on Robin, but they were quick, and fighting felt natural. They could calculate every move the enemy made, knew how to use their enemies skills against them. Robin had defeated one of the bandits when they felt a searing pain in their thigh. Robin fell to the ground as the last guard raised his sword. However the attack didn’t land, as the woman from earlier took a broken piece of one of the stalls and bashed him on the head with it.

The woman sunk to her knees and rested her hand on Robin’s arm, making them wince. The cut on their thigh stung, and the burns they’d gotten from the explosion ached. Robin turned towards the larger battle going on. Robin shot to their feet, ignored the pain and reached for one of the tomes in their cloke. Suddenly the air cracked and searing electricity shot past the man on the horse, and struck an archer in the trees. As he fell the rider turned to face Robin with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. The woman ran to support Robin. “Please, you mustn't push yourself.”

Robin sank to the ground, sweat dripping down their neck. “Is everyone alright.”

The woman smiled and brushed hair away from Robin’s face. “Yes, thank’s to you.”

Within moments the battle was won, and one of the warriors came rushing over to the villagers. The pegasus knight was a small girl with curling blond hair and kind blue eyes. She hopped off the large creature, “Is anyone injured?”

The woman raised her hand. “Yes, over here!”

The girl hurried over and leaned down next to Robin. “Are they the only one?”

The woman nodded. “Thank’s to them, all of us were spared any major injury. The rest of us are only small cuts and bruises.”

The girl looked over Robin, carefully checking over the burn wounds, and quickly binding the cut. She pulled the staff from her back and quietly whispered soft words. The staff gave off a faint glow, and Robin felt a soothing coolness wash over them, and they let their eyes fall closed. The cool feeling slipped away after a few moments, and the careful touch of the girls hands forced them to reopen their eyes. “You’ll have scars from those burns, and the injury on your leg will still be a bit raw, so don’t over work yourself, but overall there shouldn’t be any permanent damage from your wounds.

Robin smiled up at the girl. “Thank you.”

She shook her head. “I should be thanking you! You seem to be quite the capable fighter. If you hadn’t fought off those guards it’s likely at least one of these villagers would’ve been used as a hostage. Rest here for now while I take care of the others.”

Robin nodded and let their whole body relax. The young woman who had helped them was now getting the young ladies treatment, but Robin was forced to look away when a few of the villagers thanked them. “I’m just glad everyone’s alright.” It was a few minutes before Robin saw the other soldiers. They watched as they made their way to where all of them were, and suddenly Robin felt their heart clench as they realised the horse rider was coming right towards them. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and dark brown hair, as well as a piercing gaze. His companion seemed much more relaxed, his posture casual, and his messy hair was a dark shade of blue.

The two knights stopped in front of Robin, the taller man with stern eyes. “You’re quite the skilled fighter, swordplay and magic is a rarity.”

Robin shook their head. “Thank you, but I’m just glad you arrived when you did. There’s no way I could’ve taken on all those bandits by myself.”

The blue haired man leaned down so they were eye with Robin, and they couldn’t help but stare, he was very handsome. “What’s your name?”

“Robin.”

“And where are you from Robin?”

The blue haired man glared at the rider, but the tall man didn’t turn his gaze away from Robin. “I...I don’t know.”

Both of the men now looked at them, and they felt themselves shrink into their coat. “I woke up a couple days ago with no recollection of anything but my name. I just followed the first trail I found and hoped it would bring me somewhere safe.”

The taller man narrowed his eyes. “I see, and how do we know you aren’t some sort of Plagian spy?”

The shorter man stood up. “Frederick, they saved Ylissean lives! Why would a Plagian spy do that?”

“To gain the trust of the citizens of Ylisse and pry information from them.”

Robin swallowed. “I don’t know if I can convince you I’m telling the truth, but I’ve never even heard of this Plagian place you speak of.”

“Yet you can use magic?” Frederick’s words were sharp as knives, but they didn’t shy away this time. “I can’t explain that either. I found out I knew how to fight when a couple ruffians tried to rob me of what little I had while on the road. It was all just muscle memory.”

Frederick was about to speak again when a the perky girl from earlier stepped in. “I hate to point this out Freddy, but they did save your life.”

The boy turned to face the pegasus knight. “What?”

She nodded. “You missed it because you were facing the other way, but I saw it. There was an archer aiming for Frederick, and they noticed him before any of us did. If it hadn’t been for this ‘Plagian spy’ Frederick would’ve been seriously injured, if not killed.”

Frederick’s eyes showed irritation he didn’t allow to spread to his face. The blue haired boy turned to Frederick, his hands on his hips. Before he could even say anything Frederick interrupted. “Fine, you have my thanks stranger. I’ll assume that you claims are true  _ for the moment _ .”

Robin and the other two guards spoke in unison. “For the moment?”

“I’m still not convinced that they are totally innocent, so they will be coming with us to the capital. Emmeryn needs to hear our report as well. I’m going to finish searching for any evidence that those bandits were from Plagia, Chrom, you keep an eye on them,” Frederick gestured to Robin with a nod, “Lissa, join me when you’re finish checking up on the villagers.”

With that Frederick turned and walk back towards the fight scene. Chrom sighed and turned to Lissa she just shrugged before leaning down next to Robin. “Don’t mind him, he’s just a grump. So, how are you feeling.”

Robin carefully stood, and found they weren’t all that much taller than Lissa. Their leg still ached, but they felt much better. “Almost as good as new.”

Lissa grinned. “Perfect! Then I’m going to do one more quick check on everyone, and then make sure Frederick doesn’t start any trouble. If you need anything just let Chrom know.”

Robin nodded. “Thank’s for all your help.”

Lissa smiled and hurried off, leaving Robin alone with Chrom. Robin carefully made their way to rest against one of the buildings and Chrom hovered near them the whole time, looking like an uncertain kid. “I’m alright, it’s not like my leg is going to fall off.”

Chrom stopped and scratched the back of his neck. “I know Lissa already said it, but I am sorry for Frederick’s behavior.”

Robin rolled their eyes as they sat down and leaned back against the wall. “If I was him I wouldn’t believe my story either.”

Chrom sat down next to Robin, “Still, it wasn’t fair.”

Robin shrugged. “Can I ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you guys fighting a war?”

Chrom paused for a moment, and Robin could see him put everything together. Finally he let out a deep sigh. “Technically no. You said you’ve never heard of Plagia right?” Robin nodded. “Well they're one of our bordering neighbors. They constantly send in bandits and brigands to terrorize villages and harass our people. Ylisse is trying to avoid all out war, but it’s getting harder and harder to avoid.”

Robin thought as they listened to Chrom. “So you’re all soldiers who, what, protect the borders?”

Chrom paused for a moment before a smile spread over his lips. “Something like that.”

 

-

 

Lissa met Frederick at the edge of the town. “Penny for your thoughts Milord?”

Frederick sighed, but his shoulders relaxed at Lissa’s approach. “I’m trying to find a way to convince myself that a soldier who is skilled with magic and a sword, clearly very smart, and earnest, would be a terrible match for our army.”

Lissa sat down next to Frederick and watched him spin his royal ring around his finger. “Lighten up. It’s a few days ride to the capital, you’ll be able to find some ridiculous excuse by then.” Lissa lightly bumped against Frederick’s shoulder, a delicate smile on her face. 

Frederick smiled back ever so slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “Perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin starts to make friends, and almost remembers something. Frederick can't hate someone who has saved his life twice.

Chapter 2

 

Robin rubbed sleep out of their eyes and yawned. The sun was rising, and despite the early hours, Lissa seemed to be the only other person who was still waking up. Chrom was talking with Frederick, and Robin stood next to Lissa. “Why does he only have one sleeve?”

Lissa paused for a moment, looked at the two men, and then nodded with understanding. “I’ve asked Chrom the same question before. He says it’s to give him less restrictive movements, one of his friends says it’s to show of his ‘awesome muscles’.”

Robin chuckled at that. Finally Frederick turned to face Robin and Lissa. “Robin, I’ve talked with Chrom a long time, and we’ve decided we don’t have to time, nor the resources to find out if you know how to ride a horse. You’ll be riding with Chrom. Lissa, as always check around us, but avoid confrontation at all costs, if someone does notice you return immediately.”

Lissa rolled her eyes, but smiled at Frederick. “I know, there’s no reason to be such a worrywort.”

Frederick gave her a pointed look, but she ignored it as she carefully mounted her pegasus. Chrom walked up to Robin, his horse was large, strongly built, and a dark brown. Chrom offered Robin a hand. “Lissa told me you’re leg should still be aching, if it starts hurting just let me know.” Robin looked at his hand curiously, and then up at the horse, bewildered. Chrom chuckled and Robin met his eyes. “You step on my hand, I’ll give you a boost up.”

Robin felt their cheeks flush slightly. Chrom easily helped Robin up, and once seated, they got the sneaking suspicion they’d never ridden before. Despite having no memory fighting and magic felt as easy as breathing. On the other hand, sitting on the back of a horse felt absolutely new. Chrom easily swung himself into the saddle, and Frederick looked back at him. “Ready?”

“Yes sir.”

They rode all day, traveling on and off of trails. Lissa came and went, and they only took a couple breaks throughout the day. When the sun started to set, and every part of Robin ached, they finally stopped. Robin practically fell off of the horse, and decided not to complain when Chrom caught them. “Thanks.”

Chrom smiled. “No worries, I know how tiring riding all day can be.”

Frederick turned to face the three of them. Robin rested against a tree, while Chrom and Lissa attended their steeds. “I’ll do the hunting for tonight. Chrom, you and Robin set up camp, Lissa go and search for firewood.”

Lissa groaned. “Yes sir.”

Once Lissa and Frederick had left, Robin helped Chrom set up tents. “So, Frederick’s you’re boss?”

Chrom thought for a moment, thinking over his words. “Sort of. We work under him, but he’s also a close friend. Me and Lissa practically grew up with him.”

“How do you three know each other?”

“Me and Lissa are siblings, and Frederick grew up in the same area we did.”

Robin paused. “I didn’t realize you and Lissa were siblings.”

“Most people don’t at first. I take much more after my father than either of my sisters do.”

Robin looked at Chrom. They hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that Chrom was somehow lost. He seemed friendly and kind, but something in his eyes mourned. “Thanks for letting me ride with you. I forgot to say it earlier, but I’m almost certain I’ve never ridden before.”

Chrom dusted off his hands, having finished setting up the first tent. Robin had been struggling with a knot for a couple minutes ,and he sat down next to them, carefully taking the rope from their hands. “Here, let me show you.” Robin watched carefully as Chrom’s fingers worked the rope into a knot. He smiled at Robin. “Try the next one and I’ll walk you through it.”

Robin moved to the last rope that needed to be tied down, and Chrom watched them closely. “We tried to see if we could get another horse for you, but that town already lost too much from the bandit attack. I figured you’d rather not ride with Mister Grouch, and flying can be intimidating to say the least. It was no problem.” Chrom paused for a moment, and Robin paused in their knot tying to look up at him. “Liste, I know you’re stuck with me since Frederick worries, but if you ever need space just let me know.”

Robin poked Chrom in the side. “You worry as much as Frederick.”

Chrom looked up to meet Robin’s eyes, a scowl on his face, and sounding genuinely offended. “I do not.”

Robin grinned. “Thank you for the offer Chrom, I appreciate it. Now can you help me tie this one, I think I messed it up.”

When Lissa came back she couldn’t help but giggle. Chrom had a grin on his face, and Robin’s blushing cheeks betrayed their frustrated expression. Chrom and Robin both turned to her, and Robin stammered to explain why only three of the two of the three tents were pitched. Lissa just smiled and placed the firewood she found in the firepit. “Don’t worry, Freddy’s still hunting, so you still have time.”

Robin let out a sigh of relief. Lissa sat next to the other two, and took over explaining. Chrom watched as Lissa guided Robin through each step. “I don’t get it, how come Robin can understand your lesson, but not mine?”

Robin shook their head. “Oh no, you taught me a lot of it too! You just go a bit fast when you're explaining things.”

Lissa leaned next to Chrom with a sly grin. “What, can’t handle that your little sister’s cooler than you?”

Chrom rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”

When Frederick returned they cooked the meat over the fire. At last when the coals were low and the fire died down, they slept.

-

Frederick woke to the slightest rustling of fabric. He changed into proper trousers and tucked in his night shirt as quietly as possible before slowly leaving his own tent. Robin was walking towards the edge of the forest, large coat drawn close. Frederick’s eyebrows furrowed, and he quickly grabbed his lance. He followed a good distance behind Robin, watching his every step, and keeping as quiet as possible. Robin stopped in a small clearing, and Frederick slowly approached them. He carefully lowered his lance and pointed it at Robin’s back. “What are you doing out here.”

Suddenly Robin turned to him, and Frederick felt his heart stop. Tears streamed down Robin’s face, but his expression was just as confused as Frederick felt. “I-I’m sorry, this must look terrible.” Robin desperately tried to wipe the tears away. 

Frederick quickly glanced around before lowering his glance. There wasn’t another soul in sight. Frederick turned to Robin, “What’s wrong.”

Robin shook their head. “I don’t know. I had a dream of this place, of seeing it, and as soon as I found it I just started crying, but I still can’t remember anything.”

Frederick frowned, he still didn’t trust Robin, if anything he was more suspicious now, but this seemed too vulnerable to be a lie. Suddenly the whole forest went quiet. All of the night sounds stopped, and a flock of birds flew off into the distance. Robin stopped suddenly and looked up. “Something’s wrong.” Thjey turned to face Frederick and charged. Before he could lower his lance Robin had launched both of them back. A huge crash sounded, and Frederick watched as the ground they had just been standing on erupted and fell apart. Frederick grabbed Robin and hoisted them up. “Run, now!”

Robin took off, Frederick was right on their heels. A barrage of arrows flew at them. Robin turned and stopped for a moment, book in hand. Behind Frederick a huge explosion of flames a wave of men pursuing them. The two were moments away from the camp when an arrow flew through the air, headed straight for Frederick’s. He raised his arms to block it from hitting his face, but the arrow didn’t hit them. As he lowered his arms he saw a stranger before him. The stranger wore a mask and had short blue hair. They had an arrow in their arm, but they shrugged it off. “Don’t just stand there, fight.” Robin stood close by, firing flames and lighting at the archers in the trees. Frederick joined the swordsman in taking out the foot soldiers. Chrom and Lissa burst through the trees, Chrom yelled as he took down one of the archers, and Lissa swooped down on a mage. The five them fought off the strangers.

At last the battle was won, but all of them were bloodied and panting. Frederick turned to face Robin, who recoiled. Frederick hesitated and took a calming breath. “You saved my life, thank you.”

Robin looked up to meet Frederick’s eyes. “You don’t think I led you to a trap?”

Frederick. “No, I don’t.”

“Sorry to interrupt but what the hell just happened?” Lissa carefully healed the stranger, who was totally silent.

Frederick looked at Robin, then slowly shook his head. “There was an ambush planning to close in on our camp. Robin found them and they tried to kill us. Robin and this young man saved my life.”

Chrom turned to the stranger. “Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that all of you are safe. I came to warn you, the world is on the brink of a great calamity.”

Lissa stared at the stranger, and  finally finished patching up their wound. “What?”

The man shook his head. “That is all I can say for now, we  _ will  _ meet again.”

Chrom stepped to follow the stranger, but Frederick placed an arm on his shoulder. “That’s enough for tonight, let's get healed up and start the ride again.”

Chrom sighed, but didn’t protest. Robin stopped Frederick before he left the camp. “I understand if you don’t trust me, I’m not sure I trust me right now, if you think I’m a danger-”

Frederick shook his head. “I didn’t trust you when we started this, and I’m still not sure I do, but you’ve saved my life twice now. I won’t leave you behind.”

Robin smiled. “Thank you.”

-

Once they were all patched up, the four travelers hit the road again. All of them were tired, and both Lissa and Robin fell asleep. Lissa’s pegasus followed Frederick and Chrom closely, while Chrom carefully wrapped Robin’s arms around his waist to make sure they didn’t fall off. Chrom rode side by side with Frederick. “Did Robin set you up for that trap?”

Frederick looked at Chrom and smiled. “You’re a loyal companion Chrom, I will always value that. Robin didn’t set me up, I followed them into the forest, and found them. I find it nerve wracking that they somehow knew what was coming, but no, I don’t believe they set it up.”

Chrom sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Between Robin and our masked mystery man we’ve got quite a few questions that need answering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm using the levels from awakening as a general guide line for the story. I still don't know where this is going. Right now I'm taking the original plot of Awakening and making some changes. I was going to have Risen but decided to just go with assassins, I'm not sure what else will end up changing, but hopefully you have all enjoyed these two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally makes it home, and despite Robin's doubts, they find the castle more welcoming then they would have thought.

Chapter 3

 

Robin stood wide eyed as they stared at the huge city before them. People lined the streets, merchants sold countless items, and clothing stores full of luxurious dresses were everywhere Robin looked. Lissa smiled and hopped next to Robin. “What do you think?”

Robin took a moment before finally speaking. “It’s beautiful.” The city was clean, made of white stone and bright sunshine.

A guard walked up to the four of them and bowed. “It’s good to see you safe, you’re highness.”

Robin blinked a couple times, watching as the guard spoke to Frederick. “What?” Chrom had a sly look on their face as Robin turned on him. “You said you were border guards!”

Chrom held up his hands, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I said we were ‘something like that’, and I wasn’t lying. As royal guards it’s our duty to make sure the citizens of Ylisse are safe.”

Frederick sighed before turning to face the guard. “Thank you, we’ll be returning to the castle right away.”

Lissa pulled Robin along, and Chrom ducked behind Frederick to dodge Robin’s glare. However, once they reached the castle Robin forgot their flustered frustration. The castle was a beautiful building unlike anything Robin had seen. It towered over all of them in a delicate beauty, with marble pillars and gold inlaid in beautiful patterns on the walls.

Robin couldn’t help but look up at Frederick as they walked through the castle. Knowing he was a prince had answered a lot of their questions, and the attempted assassination finally made sense. Robin looked at Lissa, who still walked next to them. “So you and Chrom are Frederick’s guards?”

Lissa nodded, she seemed perfectly at home in the royal halls. Chrom slid next to Lissa. “We do our best, but he ends up taking care of us a lot of the time.”

Robin couldn’t help but smile at that. Frederick did seem to worry over the two siblings. At last they stopped in a large room with a long table. A beautiful woman with long blond hair, and soft eyes turned to face them. Lissa grinned and skipped up to the woman. “Emm!”

The woman wrapped her arms around Lissa in a warm hug. “I’m glad to see you too.”

Frederick bowed to the woman, and she smiled at all of them. “Welcome home you’re highness.”

Chrom quickly went to the woman’s side and she ruffled his hair. “We’re glad to be back. A lot has happened since we left.”

The woman glanced over to Robin. “Chrom, why don’t you introduce me to your new friend?”

“Oh, of course! Robin, this is Emmeryn, our big sister, Emm this is Robin, we met them on the way back.”

Lissa smirked at Frederick, and then turned to look up at her sister. “They saved Frederick’s life,  _ twice _ .”

Emmeryn looked at Robin and bowed. “Then we are in your debt, friend.”

Robin shook their head. “Not at all ma’am.”

Frederick met Emmeryn’s eyes. “I have much to report Emmeryn, I’d like to inform you of everything as soon as possible.”

Lissa scowled at him, but untangled herself from Emmeryn’s arms. “That’s our cue. C’mon Robin, me and Chrom will show you to our favorite place.”

Robin bowed to Emmeryn. “It was nice meeting you.”

Emmeryn smiled at them. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Chrom, Robin, and Lissa left the room, with Robin standing in the middle of the group. Chrom spoke as they walked down the royal halls. “Frederick has a special group of soldiers called the Shepherds, me and Lissa are part of it as well. We’ll introduce you to the other Shepherds while we wait for Frederick and Emm to finish.”

Robin looked up at Chrom curiously. “Are there many of you?”

Chrom shrugged. “Not really. We’re not a tiny group, but we’re by no means an army.”

Lissa bumped into Robin’s side lightly. “Everyone there is really nice though! I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone. In a way, the Shepherds garrison is like home.”

Robin hesitated for just a moment, their steps faltering. Their chest tightened as they watched Chrom and Lissa turn to look at them. “You alright?” Lissa took a step towards Robin, and Chrom’s eyebrows furrowed.

Robin smiled, ignoring the nagging in their head. “Yes, I’m alright. I was just wondering why you’re both being so nice to me.”

Chrom scratched at the back of his neck absently. “Because you’re one of us now.” Robin’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Frederick might not have said it, but we’re in need of any soldiers we can get. It’s likely you’ll get offered a job here. Of course you don’t have to accept, but if you’d like to stay you’d be more than welcome. Besides, even if you don’t stay, you’re a kind person, and we want to get to know better.”

Lissa nodded and carefully took Robin’s hand. “He’s right. I already think of you as a friend!”  Robin felt their eyes burn hot, but they quickly blinked it away.

Chrom smiled as Robin and Lissa started to walk again. “C’mon, we’ve had a long journey, let’s go meet the others and try to relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on here before, so I apologize if anything seems to be formatted weirdly, I'm still figuring everything out.


End file.
